


Never Let Me Go 使我长留

by Villain_Vanilla



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 20:33:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15893628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Villain_Vanilla/pseuds/Villain_Vanilla
Summary: 有关圣诞节，新年，和与你一同长大的每一岁。





	Never Let Me Go 使我长留

**Author's Note:**

> 越前龙雅/越前龙马骨科，斜线有意义。过于无趣的 18 年春晚催生的 PWP。标题其实是 BGM，Lana Del Rey 唱甜歌真的太可爱了。
> 
> ！我流痴汉哥哥和我流软萌弟弟  
> ！一米八的小不点（笑  
> ！干了这碗黄油蜂蜜啤酒！新年快乐，否极泰来。（←保留了发布时的新年祝福。XD）

他从后面结结实实地抱住越前龙马的时候才意识到，他的弟弟真的长高了很多。年轻人的骨架终于在青春期结束的时候拉长到了六英尺，像是雨后春笋一夜疯长——但还是没有他高，所以他还是可以叫他“小不点”。

刚洗完澡的龙马由他抱着，脑袋上顶着毛巾，等头发自然干下来。两颗墨绿色的脑袋离得很近，龙雅闻到了，他的小不点今天是苦橙花的气味。

龙雅喜欢吃橘子，他从不掩饰这一点，普通的背包外侧有一左一右两个兜，在他这里永远是一边装着橘子另一边装着网球。他吃橘子不爱剥皮，咬开的瞬间先是芸香科植物的挥发油香气跟他打了个照面，然后是一种清苦味压上舌根，最后甜滋滋的汁水才一股脑儿涌进嘴里。

看，像不像麻烦的青少年？

 

龙马十七岁那年，快到圣诞节的时候还在训练营，精力充沛的小队员把一整天全部献给了网球，晚上接到电话的时候才想起自己好像还有个哥哥。他刚跟他的美国人室友聊完天，英语顺畅地脱口而出，而后才想起来电话那头的人跟他用的是同一种母语，于是急匆匆切换了日语，开头两句舌头竟然打起了结。

算了，他早该知道他说不过越前龙雅。对方就算不说话也能让他缴械投降。临时组织起来的话在喉咙里滚了两圈，最终一个字也没说出去。倒是对方说了几句之后，他才找回自己的日本舌头。

挂了电话之后他的美国人室友略带讶异地看着他。

Your old man?

Nope.

虽然对于网球界来说大概是多多益善，但是一个老头子就已经够他受的了。丢下手机之后他又想，他好像没有什么理由生气，毕竟他是挂了电话之后才想起来今天是龙雅的生日。

那个人不会生气的吧，龙马想，毕竟刚才他说“再见啦小不点”的时候笑得那么开心。

 

那年龙马运气很好，平安夜的时候刚好被训练营排到休假，出门到了约定地点之后，未见其人，却先被其丢来的橘子打了招呼，也在意料之中。

龙雅亲亲热热地搂着他的脖子，他不能拒绝，只好尽量让自己别太明显地露出不情愿的样子。

街边的商店都用彩色的霓虹灯装饰过，一串又一串的小光点描摹着夜色的轮廓。天很冷，开口哈得出白气模糊视线，但广场上又很热闹。烟火在人们的热情中升上天空，炸开五彩斑斓的幻梦。致辞的人大概文学造诣实在不高，保守估计已经说了第三遍“圣诞快乐”。

人潮里没有人在意他们俩，龙雅放开了龙马的脖子，温热的手掌顺着肩膀一路贴着胳膊寻到龙马的手。

——然后在下一轮的震耳欲聋到来之前，十指紧扣拉着年轻人向着远离人群的方向疯跑。

 

他们终于停下在街边的便利店，龙马因为猝不及防的运动量而剧烈地大口喘气，他那双漂亮的眼瞳隔着呼出的雾蒙蒙水汽看着龙雅。年长一点的越前转身进了便利店，再出来的时候抱着一袋子罐装啤酒。

“不是给你的哦，小不点。”他这样说，从不畏惧与龙马对视，只要他想。

那个晚上龙雅左手提着袋子，右手牵着龙马，把十七岁的未成年人领回了家。疯了一天的年轻人毫不客气地倒在沙发上，他则跑去厨房，打开两罐啤酒倒进锅里煮掉酒精，黄油和蜂蜜一样不少地往里扔，然后把饮料倒进玻璃杯，最后贴心地加了两勺奶泡。 

龙雅端着杯子来到沙发面前，“生日快乐，救世之星。”

青少年接过饮料跟他干杯。他确信那U21饮料里根本没有什么酒精，但是豪迈喝过无数巡，两个人竟然有模有样地醉到了一起去。

最后龙雅盯着草草洗漱完倒在床上的年轻人半晌，存心逗弄地问了一句根本没有必要的话：“今天不回去没问题的吧？”

龙马只是蹭了蹭柔软的被褥，哼出一句模模糊糊的“嗯”。

躺在他身边的龙雅替他掖了掖被角，顺手关了灯。

 

最终兵荒马乱的青春期就那样过去。

龙雅不是没有拆开过他的圣诞礼物的包装。他和龙马擦着边险险地避开了韦斯特马克效应，终于在龙马十九岁那年的平安夜滚上了同一张床。

看起来像是个错误。实际上也是。

当时龙雅紧紧地抱着年轻人，被那一身倔强的骨头硌得发疼，却大笑着不肯松手。

“我不能，”他抵在龙马耳边说，“小不点，你知道我不能。”挣扎一番终于在他怀里找到平衡的越前龙马不肯多言，气急败坏地堵住了他的嘴。吻技生涩，但是勇气可嘉。

那只是个开始。

 

他们不是只有回忆。

房间里暖气很足，龙雅愉悦地把下巴搁在龙马的肩头，似乎还没有意识到他们已经靠得太近。

猫咪的肉垫踩过龙马裸露的脚背，扫着尾巴离去，走向房间的角落。身后抱着他的人的鼻尖蹭上他耳廓时，有什么欢喜的情绪像夏天的汽水突然开盖一样哗啦一下从心底冲涌上来，咕嘟咕嘟炸裂的气泡溅在他胸膛的空腔里，又酸又甜。

“别，别在卡鲁宾面前……”

他只来得及说这个。龙雅把他圈在怀里，握住他的欲望，手掌上的薄茧蹭过顶端的小眼，蹭得龙马在他怀里不住地发抖。

龙马弓着身子想要躲开那个贴在耳边的气息，但龙雅依然贴着他的后背不放，闲着的那只手甚至还把想要逃离的身子往回拉了拉，之后紧紧扣住。年长的一些的那位越前总是相当纵容弟弟，尤其是在床上，但猫咪除了宠着之外，偶尔逗一逗也很有趣。

自诩已经脱离青少年队伍的龙马现在耳尖红得发烫，他仅有的、所有的经验都是跟同一个人——这个人现在正在企图把他折成三段，并且还想要他射出来。

小王子内心何等骄傲，岂能如他所愿。

但下一刻操进耳朵眼里的舌尖就让他放弃抵抗，湿热的舌尖送了他一个亲昵的抽插，让他瞬间回忆起所有自己被龙雅打开的时刻，年长的男人亲吻他然后进入他，他想要什么男人就给他什么，缠绵低语从“你真可爱”到“你真好看”，情至浓时疯狂顶撞着他深处的敏感点用高潮的快感逼疯他，最后再给他一个痛快，温柔而坚决。对的，越前龙雅就是这样驯服他的，他可以咬着嘴唇忍着就是不出声，也可以放出呻吟低声饮泣，就是没办法说“不”。

 

不要，不行……

他想说，但发不出声音。他被带上了床。龙雅的手指已经在他身体里，扩张的感觉很奇怪，但忍一忍也会过去。带着温度的润滑剂涌进他身体里时，他知道龙雅替他准备好了水果——他哥哥是个怪胎，吃橘子从来连皮一起咬，除非是给他才会剥。

不是幻觉，龙雅从背后一寸寸进入他身体的时候他模糊地想，加州的阳光不是幻觉，邻居家的的斑点狗不是，海盗船长不是，他六岁时拿着一颗网球哭着追过的那辆车也不是。龙雅俯身亲了亲他发热的颧骨。

龙马转过头跟他别扭地接了一个吻。

假的美国小鬼伸出手，勾住龙雅的脖子把他往自己身上带，然后贴在他耳边，随着他抽送的动作喘息。

 

Fuck me…NOW.

 

接下来就是狂风骤雨。越前龙雅断断续续地往怀中的身体深处诉说着什么，一下又一下。他鲜少无法克制自己——龙马很聪明，而当他们相对时，恰好网球之外的事情，输赢他都不介意。他不会刻意相让，但他的小不点总是会赢。

他唯一在意的只有他们错开的岁月，龙马也有他不知道的旧伤，腰背处撑开的生长纹，也许有过半夜痛醒抱着膝盖在床上发抖还不敢惊动室友，又或者，又或者是喜欢上了哪个女孩子……  
但他来不及多想，被他操到腰软得撑不住自己的年轻人悄悄寻到他的手，安静地扣住，拉到唇边，绵软的吐息拂过他指节。  
两排牙齿咬过他的无名指，他就心软得一塌糊涂。

 

小不点，哥哥喜欢你哦。

 

被点名的人猝不及防地射了出来。

而高潮中坍塌的身体却不肯放始作俑者走，大概是他们血脉里相同的那一部分，让他们的心意重叠来得容易一些。小不点想留他射在里面，他无可奈何却无法不依。

清理的时候该头疼还是头疼，但总归此刻足够尽兴。

 

晚些时候他们躺在一起，仍旧像十几岁的尾巴时那样。卡鲁宾早就睡着了，在房间的角落里打着呼噜。龙雅揉揉那头常年被压在鸭舌帽下的短发：“小不点。”

龙马不安分地动了动，但还是任他揉了：“我好不容易才长过六英尺。”这句话换来一声轻笑。

“但你还是我的小不点呀。”

 

 

完。


End file.
